The present invention relates generally to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to a nanotube socket system and method.
As electronics have become increasingly sophisticated, the density of electronic components on devices, such as printed circuit boards, has also increased. Accordingly, locating and connecting each component on the printed circuit board remains challenging. For example, an application specific integrated circuit may easily contain hundreds or even thousands of electrically-conductive contacts disposed within a relatively small area for coupling to the printed circuit board.
One example of a device used to connect integrated circuits or semiconductor chips to printed circuit boards is a socket. Sockets generally include an array of electrically-conductive contacts, such as pins or pads, corresponding to the locations of contacts of the semiconductor chip. The socket is generally coupled to the printed circuit board such that the semiconductor chip may be easily inserted into or removed from the socket without disruption of the socket or disconnection of the socket from the printed circuit board. Contacts disposed on the underside of the socket are used to make the required connections to the printed circuit board.
However, present sockets may suffer from movement within the printed circuit board/chip interface, thereby causing momentary open circuits or disconnects. For example, during use of the electronic device, thermal energy may cause variable expansion rates between different components of the device, thereby causing momentary open circuits or disconnects. Vibration and other factors may also cause such disconnects.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a socket comprises a substrate having a plurality of cavities extending through the substrate, and an electrically-conductive carbon nanotube structure disposed within at least one of the cavities.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for producing a socket comprises providing a substrate having a plurality of cavities extending therethrough. The method also comprises providing at least one electrically-conductive carbon nanotube structure and disposing the carbon nanotube structure within at least one of the cavities.